


Its Cold

by thetoyboxs



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, My R - Freeform, Other, Suicide Attempt, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: It was cold, but it was hot, and it was wet yet dryBut one thing for sure it was red, and it was oozing from his head, and his arm didn't look right, and is that Hosuh?
Kudos: 35





	Its Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a test using my My R animatic
> 
> You can watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnAZd_-bRk0&t=2s

Dan was cold, as he laid on the floor.

He didn't think much of it, in fact, he was more worried about the sky. It was a tints of yellow and orange, purple and blue splashed on one side. It looked like the sun was rising, and that was bad.

That meant Jay and Stephen would start to get up, and he should be making breakfast for them. What would they even do without their morning pancakes to start the day, and he knows Hosuh would sleep until afternoon if he didn't go in and wake him up.

But he was so cold.

Or was he hot, maybe it was both. Was he sick?

Then again, why is he on the floor. And outside? Oh yeah

He jumped.

He almost forgot he was suppose to be dead right now.

How many days did he put this off, because what would Jay do without his early morning tea, or Stephen do without one more snide reply to his horrible jokes, or Ann without someone to constantly drag along her silly stunts. He must have put it off for at least a month, because it was just so cold.

It was also really wet, or maybe it was dry.

But it sure was red.

Damn why was it so red? Was it some kind of spilled paint, it must have been new because it was really spreading, and it looked all splashed out and-

Oh, that was blood.

Huh, was it his? Dan really didn't feel like checking. Plus his arm looked really twisted and it would be a pain to even try to move it, and why was Dan so calm? How long had he been here? It felt like ages but then again, the sky didn't look like it changed a bit.

Then Dan felt vibrations, light stomps that were quickening with each second, and getting stronger with each vibration.

Soon there was a shadow, looming over Daniel, blocking out the rays of the rising sun. You could make out their silver hair and blue eyes, wide as sauce pans.

"Hosuh?" it came out as a whisper and helped Dan realize how damn thirsty he was in that moment "Why are you awake, pulled another all-nighter?"

"Daniel?! Oh god Daniel what happened, your arm, and your leg and your blood and-" Hosuh seemed to cut himself off, quickly diving next to Daniels side and pulling out his phone, dialing something and placing it next to his ear as he rested one hand underneath Daniel's head, pulling him into Hosuh's lap.

The movement set a flame of pain spreading through Daniel, and all at once it seemed his system woke up.

The first to register was the pain in this head, pounding against his skull to match his heartbeat. Next was how wrong his arm felt and how much pain his left leg was in and god why couldn't he have just died from the impact.

Hosuh was now talking into the phone, switching between Dan and the road. Daniel couldn't help but smile, Hosuh cared so much, and Stephen would be so mad at Dan, and Jay would probablly so sad or maybe he would simply move on and hold Dan close to his heart. Ann would cry for ages wouldn't she? But she would get over it wouldn't she? and Hosuh and Stephen and Jay and forget him and let him rest in piece.

He just wanted to end it. The feeling of guilt for pulling his friends around, for not spending more time with them outside of videos and school. The feelings of disappointment, from not always arriving on his best, for not always being able to please friends by himself. To stop the thoughts. The burn out. the time that's running out. To just stop.

God he just wanted to just stop.

Dan didn't want to force Hosuh to care, to make Stephen waste his breath, or Jay waste his time, or Ann to waste her tears. He didn't want them to suffer knowing him anymore.

Now there was a distance sound, Hosuh was no longer holding the phone and had instead put it aside. He was now saying something, tears had already stained his cheeks, but damn Dan couldn't hear a single thing Hosuh said. But he looked so worried and panic and he seemed like he was going to break apart right next to Dan, and oh He couldn't do that to Hosuh.

"Hey, Hey Hosuh." Dan lifted his good hand, cupping Hosuh's cheek, and immediately Hosuh held onto it like it was the last thing that would keep together. "Its alright, you'll be alright. You won't have to worry anymore. Its Okay, I'm okay." 

Hosuh's body shook, and he violently shook his head no, saying something along the lines of "Idiot" and "I don't want to lose you".

But Dan couldn't help but giggle at him "Hosuh, I've got to go, let me go." But he wouldn't and he only gripped Dan's hand harder.

The sound was now blaring loud, and the red and blue was so violently bright and oh Hosuh was speaking to him again, but Dan knew that he couldn't stay awake anymore, he was sliping and dark dots were forming and how it was so god damn cold.

"Sir-" Someone new "You need to move aside" 

"Dan stay-" Hosuh you know I can't "Please stay with us."

And like the world went Dark and oh it was still so very cold.


End file.
